User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Which Song Could be the Next Single from Carrie Underwood?
With ten great tracks remaining on Carrie Underwood's ''Cry Pretty ''album (excluding the album's three previous releases: "Cry Pretty", "Love Wins", and "The Champion"), we're taking a look at which song could serve up as single No. 3 when Underwood returns from maternity leave next spring. 2. "Ghosts on the Stereo" Quietly boasting self-confidence after a breakup, "Ghosts on the Stereo" is a tune that instantly seems country radio-ready from its opening chords. Carrie has already performed the song live for an audience while on Jimmy Kimmel's show, so it's possible she was getting fans ready to see it live while on the Cry Pretty Tour 360. It's also pretty easy to imagine a really cool video matched to this song, so we think it has a strong shot at being released as a single, even if it isn't single #3. 3. "Low" Co-penned by Carrie herself, "Low" is devastatingly melancholy and vocally irresistable. If Carrie could sum up her 2017 in one song, it would have to be "Low" - which some fans believe might be hinting at her feelings while she was experiencing multiple miscarriages. With a blusey-country vibe, "Low" would ultimately have to be released purely to country radio, but we think people everywhere would be able to relate to the song. However, as vocally stunning as it is, it may be just a little too sad for radio. Nonetheless, it should be interesting to see if Carrie and her team decide to take the risk and release it - however, our bet is that this lovely tune will stay on the album only. 4. "Backsliding" "Backsliding" uses a style similar to a single that was released by Carrie in 2015 - "Heartbeat" from ''Storyteller. ''It also references a subject matter Carrie has hit on before in previous songs ("Relapse", "Do You Think About Me"). Although it has plenty of country-pop sensibilities that would probably fare well on current country radio, and Carrie is another co-writer here, we simply feel that there is stronger material on the album to choose from, and "Backsliding" just won't get the single treatment. 5. "Southbound" Seemed made for a summer sing-along, "Southbound" celebrates the simplicities of Tennessee without diving into bro-country territory. Another Carrie co-write, we think it has a strong chance of being released next summer as a single and will no doubt be played live during the Cry Pretty Tour. Plus, it would be cool just to know if that's Brad Paisley playing guitar on the track. Music video cameo, perhaps? 6. "That Song That We Used to Make Love To" It would be reeeeeeeeally interesting if Carrie and her team decided to release "That Song That We Used to Make Love To" or better put, TSTWUTMLT. Not only is this entirely different subject matter for Carrie to explore, it seems like it's almost another genre entirely. There's bits of 90s pop mixed in with country, mixed in with current pop, mixed in with R&B. We think Carrie should just take the dive and release it as the next single. What's the worst that could happen? It might even be picked up at pop radio, who knows. 7. Drinking Alone Even if "Drinking Alone" is not necessarily released as a single, you better believe it will be peformed live every night during the Cry Pretty Tour. And frankly, we agree with that times one thousand. Carrie's vocals are thrilling towards the end. A music video for this song is pretty easy to put together, too, and Carrie is a co-writer here as well..all of which add up to give it a strong chance at being reelased as a single. The only reason that it may not get single treatment is because of its twenty-something subject matter, and Carrie may decide to release more age-appropriate material instead. 8. "The Bullet" Immediately shifting gears for the entire album, "The Bullet" has been one of the most buzz-generating songs on the collection. No other song is more appropriate for today's current political climate and culture, as mass shootings have sprung up again and again this year in America. "The Bullet" also boasts a 100% country production, so it may get strong listener support at radio. A beautiful music video could also be crafted for this beautiful song, so we will say "The Bullet" has about a 50/50 chance at being released. However, if it doesn't, it may be because Carrie could never bring herself to perform it live. 9. "Spinning Bottles" Carrie stunned her fans when she decided to debut it live at this year's American Music Awards, live for the first time. The song was still pretty fresh on everyone's ears, but boy are we sure gland she decided to do that song for that particular occasion. Such a beautiful performance might indicate that she plans on taking this song out on tour with her next year as well. Once again, ideas are pretty easy to flesh out for this music video, if Carrie & team decide to release it. However, the production is so soft that it may not fare well with casual radio listeners, so it may be kept as an album track only. But, the fact that Carrie co-wrote it and felt the need to debut it live on national television are both good indicators for the song. 11. "End Up With You" Having already made its chart debut as a pre-release single, "End Up With You" has the distinction of having its own lyric video on YouTube, which was pretty creative. The production is very current and pop-leaning, a refreshing direction for Carrie. However, we don't see her parting ways with country radio any time soon, so we don't see "End Up" as a potential single, no matter how pleasant it is to the ears. 12. "Kingdom" A deeply personal track that starts to close out the album, "Kingdom" is a very interesting song production-wise, with a set of very beautiful lyrics. However, as heartwarming as it is, we think Carrie would rather keep this song on the album and instead perhaps peform it on tour, like she did with "What I Never Knew I Always Wanted." No matter what song Carrie decides to release next, we predict the fans are going to love it...there are just so many good ones to choose from! Category:Blog posts